Nick Transfers to McKinley
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: Nick is really sick of Sebastian. So he transfers. Summary sucks. Chapter 1 ending rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

This story just came to me randomly while writing my other story 'Dalton Dental'. It starts in between 'The Spanish Teacher and 'Heart'

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Nick Duval parked in a McKinley High parking place. He decided to transfer after the slushy incident. Sebastian was really getting on his nerves before, but that was the thing that made him decide. His last week at Dalton was last Friday, and he would start today, a Monday. He knew he was going to miss the Warblers and Dalton, on the other hand he knew he would be happier here.

He got out of his car. He was dressed in a basic t-shirt and jeans since he doesn't have a lot of other clothes. He could only wear his blazer and he attended Dalton for two years. He definitely needs to buy more clothes.

Nick walked into the main doors of his new school. The hallways were more crowded, something he would have to get used to. Once he got there, he was told he would have to go to the main office. He did and walked through the glass door, entering the room.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm Nick Duval, a transfer student. Today is my first day." Nick answered.

"Oh! We have been expecting you. Welcome to William McKinley High School! Here is your schedule, planner and a map." She said as she handed them to Nick.

"Okay thank you." Nick replied.

"Have a great first day!" She said while Nick started to leave. "Thanks." He whispered. He walked back into the crowded hallway. He looked at his schedule and saw first period was Geometry with Mrs. Blethiem.

He found the classroom easily with the assistance of his map. Classes would be starting soon so after showing his schedule and pass to the teacher, he found a seat in the back of the room.

The period seemed to drag on. Every class at Dalton was advanced so it was going to be an easy class. Too easy, but at least he will pass.

He walked out of the room and saw that his next class was History with Mr. Shuester. He name was familiar to him. He knew he was the show choir director. He was eager to officially meet him.

He walked in the room and found Mr. Shuester. Nick walked to his desk in the front of the room.

"Excuse me" Nick started to say and Will looked up. "I'm Nick Duval, it's my first day."

"Okay, you can take a seat next to Finn over there." Will pointed to Finn. Nick instantly recognized him.

"Do you like it here so far?" Will asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it's very different from my old school."

"That's good. Well take a seat." Well said.

Nick took his seat next to Finn. The class flew by, the bell rang and the class started to run out. Nick tried to do the same but Finn stopped him.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Nick answered. He wanted to keep a low profile, incase this sort of thing happens.

Finn thought for a second and then it came to him. "You're a Warbler!" He said, Will's head shot up. Nick groaned.

"I'm not anymore. I got really sick of Sebastian. So I transferred." Nick simply said.

"Oh, you know that Blaine is not going happy when he sees you, right?"

"Yeah, but Blaine needs to know that Sebastian is the one that threw that slushy and hurt him. We had absolutely no idea he was planning to do that. How is he?" Nick asked.

"He is still recovering from his surgery, but he will be back Wednesday."

"Oh. Okay." Nick said. He still couldn't believe that happened. The sooner he talked to Blaine the better.

"Um I gotta go. I guess I will see you later." Finn said and left the classroom. Nick sighed in relief, he was expecting for that be far worse than it was. He tried to leave once again; But Will stopped him, standing up from his chair.

"Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Nick turned around.

"Since you were a Warbler, would you like to audition for the New Directions?" On the outside, Nick was shocked, but inside he was happy that he was asked to join.

"Umm, I don't know, I would love to, but I feel like the other members would not be accepting of me because of what happened to Blaine."

"C'mon, they will. I trust you when you say it wasn't you who threw the slushy. You seem like a good guy." Nick smiled when he heard that. "I will tell you that you will easily get in, anybody who can get in the Warblers can get in the New Directions.

Nick thought about it for a minute. He realized that it would be a good thing for him. Sure the Warblers would hate him for it, but he wants to.

"Okay, I'll do it." Nick replied and Will smiled in excitement.

"Great! Our next practice is on Wednesday, have a song ready." Will said.

"Okay, thank you." Nick smiled and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Nick"

The rest of the day went by quickly, mainly because Nick was eager for Wednesday to come. Nick drove home; he had an aunt that lived in Lima so that's who he was living with during the weekdays.

After talking to her for an hour or so, he walked down to his room that was set up in the basement. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Jeff, his best friend at Dalton.

He called him back and Jeff picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jeff said on the other side

"Hey Jeff." Nick replied.

"Hey Nicky!" Nick laughed.

"What's up? How was your first day?" Jeff asked.

"It was good. It's very different from Dalton."

He was not ready to tell any of the Warblers that he really transfered to McKinley. That is the one thing that needs to be kept a secret.

"That's good, uh I gotta go, Sebastian is looking for me."

"Yeah you definitely need to go." Nick said.

"Yeah bye" Jeff said in a rushed voice. He then hung up. Nick put his phone down. He needs to start practicing a song for Wednesday.

Sorry it is so short! I plan on updating this soon; i'm kinda new to story writing. Juggling 4 stories and my working make me pretty busy.

Please review, I want to know if you want me continue this. Thank you! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Transfers to McKinley

Chapter 2

* * *

During third period on Wednesday, Nick sat in his desk working on some classwork for Mr. Shuester. He was really excited for glee club after school. But he was nervous at the same time. Blaine's first day back was today, and he knew it will not be a good surprise after what Sebastian did to him.

He walked into the cafeteria during his assigned lunch and he immediately spotted Kurt sitting with some of some of the other glee club members, but he was quiet. Obviously really lonely.

Nick knew it would be best if he waited to talk to him, but it still needs to be done.

The rest of the day went by quickly and after the bell rang he started to walk to the choir room. Will told him during the class that he would introduce him before he walked in the room. He suddenly got really nervous as he waited for his cue.

"Okay guys we have a new member, he is a transfer student and his first day was on Monday. Please give a warm welcome to Nick!" He strolled into the room and every single member of the club was shocked. Nick focused on Blaine and Kurt's face, who were angry but he expected that.

"Nick!" Why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"Like, Mr. Shuester said, I transferred." Nick replied. Then he continued.

"Blaine, please listen to me. That slushy was all Sebastian, we had nothing to do with it at all. Sure we knew he was planning to do that, but we did not know he put rock salt in it. We are all very sorry." Nick said, but mainly to Blaine.

"Hold up." Santana started. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because I am telling the truth." Nick simply said.

"What happened to once a Warbler always a Warbler?"

Nick tried to reply but he was interrupted by Kurt.

"He had to have surgery! He almost lost an eye!" Kurt yelled.

"Calm down Kurt." Will ordered.

"Blaine, please you have no idea how sorry I am, how sorry all the Warblers are." Nick said.

Blaine looked hesitant and thought for a few minutes to himself, it seemed like forever but he eventually spoke.

"Nick, I forgive you, it's going to take a while for us be where we were before, but I am glad you are here." Blaine said slowly.

Nick smiled when he heard that and He sighed in relief.

"Alright, are you ready for your audition?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I will be singing a song called Don't Close the Book."

"Okay, you can start when you're ready." Will said as he started to walk towards the other glee club members and sat down a chair.

Brad came in the room and started to play the song. Nick took a deep breath and started to sing the song.

_In chapter one  
you were my summer crush  
Chilled at the beach from dawn to dusk  
Under my umbrella_

In chapter two  
It got more serious  
Changed from me and you to them and us  
And we felt like autumn leaves  
But the leaves got swept away  
And the rain bled us off the page

The other kids started to enjoy it.

_Please don't tell me  
It's the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me  
We've gone our separate ways  
But we'll meet up on another page  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me_

In chapter three  
Went off and chased a dream  
To catch a ghost that's haunting me  
But it's much scarier to be without you

But I know that in the end  
I'll need some time to take the pen  
And write a chapter on my own

Please don't tell me  
It's the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me

We've gone our separate ways  
But we'll meet up on another page  
Don't close the book on me  
Oh don't you close the book on me

If you bookmark this page  
In time you will see  
If you have nowhere to turn  
You can turn back to me  
Turn back to me  
Turn back to me

Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Oh yeah  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh  
Woah oh oh oo oh

Please don't tell me  
It's the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me, babe  
Don't you close the book on me  
We've gone our separate ways  
But I know it's gonna be ok  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me

The song ended and the entire glee club started to clap their hands. He knew instantly he did a good job singing it.

"Wow Nick! That was amazing!" Will said as he got up from the chair. "What do you think guys?"

"Yes! He is an amazing singer! Bravo!" Rachel said, and Nick blushed a little. Getting approved by Rachel Berry is an accomplishment.

"Good Job Nick." Blaine said.

"Well, welcome to the New Directions!" Will said. "Have a seat."

Nick sat down, on the side with the fewest amount of people.

"Okay guys, we need to start talking about regionals, we have to find a way to crush the Warblers!" Will said and Nick suddenly felt awkward.

* * *

Sorry it was short! I tried to get it over 1000 words, but I didn't. Next chapter will be longer! I promise!

The song is by Honor Society. Amazing band.

Here is a you tube link to the song: watch?v=McdCKcElkgo&feature=related

They make really funny videos, including a series called The Gentleman's Club. Look them up!

Please review and thank you!

P.S: Less than a week until the Warblers are back! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! It features a song! It took me a while to find one that would fit inspiration. I think this one works!

Bold is when they sing it together, Blaine is italic and Nick is underline.

Enjoy!

* * *

The whole glee club practice, Nick was quiet. After it ended Nick walked out into the hall to go to his locker.

"Nick! Wait up!" Blaine said while he approached him from behind. He turned around to face Blaine.

"Why were you so quiet in glee?" Blaine asked.

"It's just so different than the Warblers, I began to feel awkward when the rest of the club discussed ways to 'crush the Warblers" Blaine nodded.

"I know how you feel, it's a different environment." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, thank you Blaine, I was nervous about what you would've done when you saw me." Blaine laughed.

"I will admit, it was a shock and I was angry, but I appreciate you apologizing when the others didn't. That's one thing that helped. Do they know you're here?"

"No, I want to keep it like that for a while." Blaine nodded.

"When did you decide you wanted to come here?"

"I Want You Back, right after you left."

_A week earlier…._

Immediately after Blaine, Kurt and the others left. The Warblers stayed in the room. Nick has been sick of Sebastian for a while, since Uptown Girl when he ended the council once and for all. Nick, Jeff and Thad had a spot on it, among other things. But what he did that day pushed him over the edge.

Sebastian ended the Warbler practice and began to leave the senior commons.

"Sebastian, why can't you give it up?" Nick asked. "Blaine is right, we have turned into villains. Thanks to you and your desire for Blaine! We were classy, and I am not proud of who we became."

"So what are you saying?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm saying I am done, transferring, no longer a Warbler." The Warblers threw glances to each other.

Jeff walked forward. "C'mon Nick, don't be like that!"

"You said that yourself last night in our room!" Nick reminded.

"True, but I am not like you, transferring to another school? Seriously?"

"You can't change my mind, I'm going. It's already set up. I start Monday."

"Where? If you say McKinley I am going to hurt you." Sebastian said.

"I'm not going to McKinley." Nick lied. Then said a city where he has heard of before. "Beavercreek."

"Well all I am saying, if you ever want to get out of that shit hole of Beaver-ditch or whatever it's called, you cannot come here, you are not welcome back." Sebastian said.

"Fine!" Nick said before taking a last look of the room of shocked Warblers. He left the room not turning back.

End Flashback…

"I hope that made him realize what he did, and how wrong it was." Blaine said after Nick told him how it happened.

"I hope it did too." Nick replied. Blaine looked down the hall to the auditorium.

"Well I asked Kurt to meet me in the auditorium, want to come along?" Blaine asked.

"Umm I guess I could for a few minutes." Nick said and they walked to the auditorium. Kurt was sitting on one of the chairs in the theater. He looked up and saw Blaine with Nick.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I forgave him, now I want you too." Blaine said.

'Fine, I forgive you also Nick." Kurt said. Even though they both could tell he was still mad.

"So, you wanted to meet me here?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah I have a song idea for regionals." Blaine said.

"Oh what is it?" Kurt asked, suddenly interested in what his boyfriend had in mind.

"It's my life by Bon Jovi."

"I love that song!" Nick said.

"Do you two want to do it now?" Blaine asked the two and they nodded. They walked onto the stage. The band was all ready to go and they started to play the song. Blaine began to sing the first part.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

Nick took over singing the last 2 lines of the verse.

You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

Kurt sang a line

This is for the ones who stood their ground.

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

**It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
**

It's my life

The song ended and the three boys were cheerful. Nick had a blast because he finally got to song a solo since Uptown Girl.

"That was awesome!" Nick exclaimed, high fiving Blaine.

"Yeah that was fun." Kurt agreed.

The boys talked for the next half hour until Coach Sue kicked them out with her usual approach. They walked out of the school. Nick hadn't met Sue yet so he was a little scared.

"That was Coach Sue; she makes the glee club's existence a living hell. Do not let her intimidate you." Kurt said while Blaine nodded.

"Okay." Nick replied. "Why does she hate the glee club?"

"She hates the arts, Mr. Shuester among other things." Blaine answered. Nick nodded in understanding.

Nick looked at the clock in the hallway. He didn't realize it was so late.

"Well, I should be heading home." Nick announced.

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow." Blaine said and they waved goodbye. Nick walked out of the school in a very happy mood. He walked to his car and he saw someone who he hoped he would never see here.

* * *

Oh who could it be? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short chapter, with a lot of Jeff and Nick interaction. It's kind of a filler; next chapter will have the events surrounding Dave's suicide attempt and then Regionals in chapter 6! Sorry it took so long to update!

Nick did not expect to see him here at all. He was standing by his car, crossing his arms and waiting for him to come out.

"Um, Jeff what are you doing here?" Nick asked the tall blond.

"Why do you think I'm here? I can't believe you transferred to McKinley! You betrayed us!"

"Oh, like how you betrayed Blaine by throwing that slushy at him?" Nick asked Jeff. He had a point.

"You know that was not me, It was Sebastian. If he finds out-"

"Do NOT tell Sebastian!" Nick demanded.

"Fine, I won't tell him, i'm just warning you he will find out sooner or later." Jeff looked at Nick and sighed. "I'm sorry Nick, I just really miss you. It's so different now that you're gone."

"I know Jeff, I miss you too. But you can't convince me to go back. They welcomed me here with open arms." Nick told Jeff.

"So you're in the New Directions I take it?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, today was my first rehearsal. Blaine, Kurt and I were in the auditorium for a while discussing regionals.

"Blaine? Did he forgive you or something?"

"Yeah, me only. I'd suggest you apologize too."

"I would, but not tonight. I have to go back before Sebastian finds out where I went. I asked Trent to cover for me. I probably should leave now." Jeff explained.

"Okay, but do it soon. But before you go, I have one question. How did you find out that I came here?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled for a second.

"I have my ways." Jeff said simply. "But don't worry, I haven't told any Warblers yet."

"Okay, but seriously how did you find out?" Nick asked.

"You made it obvious when you left. And your dad told me." Nick groaned.

"Of course he would." Nick said. Jeff looked at the time.

"I need to go. I guess I will see you on Saturday."

"Yeah, may the best glee club win." Nick said and Jeff laughed.

"Oh it's on!" Jeff said. The two friends said their goodbyes and Nick headed to his aunt's house. He immediately went to bed. It was a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"We have a problem." Kurt said as both he and Rachel walked in the choir room. They were at the Lima Bean and Sebastian approached both of them. Kurt handed Finn the manila envelope.

"Who's it from?" Finn asked as he began to open it.

"Who do you think?" Kurt said disgusted. Finn pulled out the picture and the minute he saw it he got really angry.

"That's it I am leaving this classroom and going to go beat that Sebastian kids ass! " Finn said as he quickly got up from the chair and tried to storm out of the room.

Nick wasn't shocked that Sebastian did this type of thing. He, Blaine, and most of the other boys in the glee club followed Finn's lead.

"Calm down Finn" Will ordered. "I called the headmaster at Dalton-"

"What are they going to do? The same thing they did when Sebastian almost blinded me. Nothing!" Blaine said.

"None of his matters now anyways, we are not going to let them beat us like this! I am going to perform at Regionals." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Even if he is going to post a photo of me like this?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I am not going to negotiate with terrorists."

"If somebody posted a picture of me like that, id probably kill myself." Sugar said, and Rory agreed.

"You guys just have to deal with things like this, the more successful you get, the more garbage people are going to make up about you." Will said. Finn still couldn't believe what his fiancé just said.

They ended up arguing and Finn stormed out. Glee Club rehearsal ended early that day. When Nick got home. He got on his laptop and saw Jeff online. He had to find out Sebastian's reason for what he did.

_Do you have any idea how much trouble you guys are in?_ Nick messaged.

_Jeff: Uh...What are you talking about?_

_Nick: Sebastian! He threatened to post this naked picture of Finn Hudson if Rachel Berry performed!_

_Jeff: Oh...he talked about that, didn't know he would actually do it._

_Nick: Oh come on…were talking about Sebastian here! _

_Jeff: Yeah…good point…_

_Nick: Whatever. _Nick logged off the computer, a little angry about Jeff. But he knew it was only Sebastian, so he decided to sleep it off.


End file.
